


Bénédiction

by LicyDreamlight



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Centaurs UA, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicyDreamlight/pseuds/LicyDreamlight
Summary: Seiya faisait partie de la garde d’élite. Lorsque Saga lança tous les centaures et pégases à l’attaque des elfes noirs, il ne s’attendait pas à y retrouver une “bénédiction”. Shun ne savait pas pourquoi les elfes noirs l’avaient épargné mais il détestait totalement que l’on parle de lui comme une “bénédiction”.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Pegasus Seiya
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever sur le campement. Saga trotta jusqu’à une petite colline qui surplombait les lieux. La vue dégagée sur plusieurs kilomètres qu’il avait depuis son sommet avait été un atout stratégique pour eux. Grâce à ce point de vue, leurs guetteurs avaient pu facilement surveiller les mouvements ennemis et en avertir leur bataillon.

Ayant fini son ascension, son nez se plissa quand les relents de la bataille l’atteignirent alors que le combat avait eu lieu beaucoup plus loin. Il savait par expérience que c’étaient les guerriers qui ramenaient avec eux cette odeur de sang et de chair brûlée. Les souvenirs de ses propres années de combats et de la tristesse, qui les accompagnaient, l’accablèrent. Il avait vu trop des siens mourir et il espérait que cette bataille serait la dernière de cette génération.

Concentré, Saga fouilla de son regard les terres alentours. Il y avait peu d'espace où un groupe d’elfes fugitifs pourrait se cacher, mais il savait qu’il ne devait baisser sa garde. Sous-estimer un ennemi n’était jamais une bonne idée. 

Un immense soulagement le prit en voyant ses camarades de bataille se dévoiler de derrière certains arbres pour rejoindre la plaine qui menait au camp. Leur grand nombre présageait peu de perte dans leur rang. Les carquois étaient vides, les arcs souvent brisés et les épées émoussées mais le plus important pour tous était qu’ils étaient encore en vie.

Les étoiles leurs avaient été favorables.

A l'horizon, une lueur d’un rouge flamboyant surpassait celle du soleil levant. Saga secoua violemment sa queue à cette vue. Pour eux, qui vivaient au milieu des bois dans des habitations inflammables, les incendies n’avaient jamais été de bons augures. Il était hautement ironique que ce soit ce fléau utilisé par leurs ennemis qui consommait maintenant leurs propres bases armées. Les elfes noirs n’avaient pas prévu qu’ils useraient de leur force aérienne pour contenir les flammes loin des combattants équestres et bien que les ressources boisées fussent limitées autour les grottes souterraines, l’incendie avait piégé la majorité des troupes elfiques.

Ce n’était que justice, pensa-t-il en se rappelant des nombreux villages calcinés que ses troupes et lui-même avaient traversés pour parvenir jusqu’ici. Le souvenir des squelettes dans les habitations brûlées le faisait encore frémir du sommet de sa tête jusqu’à la pointe de ses sabots.

Saga se retourna en entendant des sabots caracoler dans sa direction. Un jeune garde, s’arrêta derrière lui et s’inclina avant de lui faire son rapport.

« Le bataillon aérien est retourné d’urgence au Sanctuaire. »

« Qui est blessé ? » Lui demanda Saga, inquiet. Il n’y avait qu’en cas de blessure grave que le bataillon aérien préférait voler jusqu’à la maison de guérison de Shion plutôt que de se faire soigner sur leurs campements provisoires.

« Personne mais ils ont trouvé quelqu’un. » Le jeune centaure sautilla légèrement de droite à gauche sous la nervosité avant d’annoncer : « Ils ont trouvé un daguet. »

**.**

**OoooO**

**.**

Shun se réveilla le souffle court et un cri au bord des lèvres. Sous lui, la douceur des couvertures le fit tressaillir et il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux de peur d'être de nouveau dans la prison dorée où il avait été séquestré. Le corps raidit par la peur, il repensa à la nuit où sa vie s'était écroulée. 

Les elfes noirs étaient un peuple discret, vivant reclus dans des cités souterraines. Plusieurs milliers de lunes s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois où l'un d'entre-eux avait été aperçu. Ils étaient comme des légendes que l'on utilisait pour effrayer les jeunes en les obligeant à obéir et à bien se tenir. Pourtant, ils existaient véritablement.

Étant plus fort lors des nuits sans lune, les elfes noirs les avaient sauvagement attaqués sans prémices. Ils n’avaient même pas pu se défendre. Leur communauté de cueilleur était petite et pacifique. A quoi bon savoir manier des armes lorsqu'on ne chassait ni ne pêchait ? Ils laissaient volontiers cet art aux autres communautés. Eux qui s’étaient toujours refusés à ôter des vies s'étaient vu être décimés en moins d'une heure. 

Son estomac se contracta et la nausée le prit en se souvenant des cris de ses proches, du sang et des flammes.

Lui seul fut gardé vivant avant d’être enfermé dans une sorte de chambre impersonnelle où la froideur du marbre dominait chaque espace où se posait son regard. L'absence de nature, l'espace clos et l'angoisse de son devenir l'avaient presque rendu fou.

Il y avait vécu deux lunes de tourmentes avant d'être enfin libéré, drogué puis conduit sur une plateforme surélevée. L'espoir l'avait immédiatement quitté en voyant l'assemblée d'elfes qui le regardait avec une lueur étrange dans leurs yeux. Un haut dignitaire elfique se présentant comme un juge infernal ordonna aux gardes qui le maintenaient de le préparer. En quelques instants, il se retrouva lié, puis mit sur un autel pour découvrir qu'il allait servir de sacrifice au souverain originel des elfes noirs : le Seigneur Hadès.

« Calmez-vous. Votre pureté sera préservée et avec votre mort, un âge sombre et désertique régnera de nouveau. » Lui avait dit le juge en lui caressant le visage.

Plus de larmes avaient jaillis de ses yeux. C'était la fin. Il n'avait plus aucune échappatoire.

Les yeux tournés vers le ciel sombre et dépourvu de lune, il avait eu l'impression de voir quelque chose de grand y voler avant de perdre connaissance sous la tension qui l'accablait.

Le drap doux qu'il sentait sous sa peau, le ramena au présent. Respirant profondément pour éloigner ses tristes souvenirs, Shun tenta de se motiver à affronter son destin en ouvrant ses paupières. Son coeur lui sembla tambourinait à ses oreilles comme pour lui prouver qu'il était toujours vivant et malgré sa peur, un fugace espoir lui fit espérer que tout cela ne fut qu'un mauvais rêve.

Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux et constata qu'il se trouvait dans une hutte en bois. S’accroupissant sur le lit, il observa l’intérieur de la pièce. Ce devait certainement être une infirmerie. Les murs étaient nus, des feuilles séchées pendaient à diverses endroits, sur une étagère se trouvait des bols et d’autres ustensiles nécessaires pour préparer des potions et il y avait une table juste à côté. Le lit était fait en paille et simplement couvert par des draps doux. Shun fronça les sourcils. Cette pièce était trop petite et simpliste pour les goûts démesurés et le besoin d’étaler leurs richesses des elfes noirs.

Se redressant totalement, il vacilla sur ses pattes et tient difficilement debout. Les sens aux aguets, il essaya tout de même d'avancer jusqu'à la seule porte visible qui devait mener à la sortie. Après quatre pas fébriles, la porte s'ouvrit et l'hybride qui rentra se précipita vers lui.

« Attention, petit. Ton corps n'a pas totalement éliminé toute la drogue qui le paralysait. » Lui dit le nouvel arrivé en faisant claquer ses sabots de mécontentement avant de le ramener sur le lit où il le força à s'asseoir.

Tremblant de l'effort qu'il avait dû faire pour rester debout, Shun soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'un autre centaure était près de lui.

« Tu dois avoir soif. Je vais te chercher de l'eau. » 

Comme il se retourna en quête d'une boisson, Shun en profita pour le détailler. C’était un mâle qui devait être dans sa cinquantaine. Il avait le corps d’un bélier assez massif, la couleur de son pelage étant d’un jaune tirant vers le doré. Il y avait des marques de bataille assez impressionnantes sur le flanc droit et au niveau de ses pattes. De son aspect humain, se démarquaient sa longue chevelure châtain clair qui restait hérissées dans les pointes et les deux ovales violets tatouées sur son front juste au-dessus de ses yeux. Shun en reconnu le signe traditionnel des chefs de village.

« Voilà, tiens », lui dit le centaure-bélier en lui donnant un bol d’eau. « Je m’appelle Shion et je suis le chef du Sanctuaire et l'un des soigneur. Tu ne risques plus rien ici. » 

« Merci », murmura Shun avant de boire.

Il ne s’était pas rendu compte que sa gorge était aussi sèche.

« Ne bouge pas trop. Après ce que tu as vécu, tu dois encore te reposer. »

Shun répondit par un simple hochement de tête, l’esprit encore confus. Il se laissa être reconduit vers le lit. Un éclat attira son attention. Tournant la tête, il découvrit un miroir et s’y observa.

Ses oreilles de cerf étaient penchées en arrières sous l’inquiétude qu’il ressentait. Ses deux bois commençaient tout juste à se ramifier et il se sentit soulager de les voir intactes. Au village, les anciens lui disaient toujours de bien veiller sur ses cornes. 

Shun baissa les yeux sur le reste de lui-même. Il n'avait aucune blessure. C’était un véritable miracle après tout ce qu’il avait vécu. Son pelage marron était de la même teinte que ses cheveux. Ces derniers lui tombaient entre les omoplates et Shun plissa le nez de dégoût face à leur aspect visqueux. Les elfes les avaient enduits d’une huile soi-disant “sainte” lorsqu’ils le préparaient à son sacrifice.

Son torse était à découvert comme celui de Shion. Ce n'était un choc car le temps était assez chaud mais il regretta le foulard couleur bronze qui avait appartenu à sa mère et qu’il avait pris l’habitude de porter comme une ceinture. Une larme faillit lui échapper en se rendant compte qu’il avait perdu le seul héritage que lui avait laissé sa mère, morte en couche.

La porte de l’infirmerie s’ouvrit et un grand centaure entra. Il était plus grand que Shion de plusieurs centimètres et avait une carrure bien musclée. Shun ne lui donnait pas plus que la vingtaine. Sa partie cheval avait une robe d’une couleur plus noire que ses cheveux coupés courts. 

« Saga, tu as fait vite. » l’introduit Shion en venant accueillir le nouveau venu.

« Je voulais vérifier moi-même si c’était vrai. » dit Saga.

Ses yeux d’un bleu vif regardèrent plus attentivement les bois qui s’élevaient sur la tête du rescapé et il retint son souffle en remarquant qu’ils étaient couverts de fleurs en quartz rose. Un Fae… Le gamin était un Fae ! C’était vraiment inattendu !

Depuis des siècles, les cerfs et biches étaient rares comme association chez les centaures. Chaque naissance était célébrée en secret pour éviter d’attirer une indésirable attention.

A présent, il comprenait mieux les rapports de ses guerriers affirmant que l’adolescent allait être sacrifié.

Parmi les hybride-faons, seuls certains voyaient leurs bois se couvrir de pierres précieuses. Ceux-là étaient considérés comme étant les plus purs enfants de la nature. Surnommés ‘Faes’, leur destin était de protéger les forêts en devenant leur gardien et ils possédaient assez d’énergie pour garder l’environnement pur et fertile. Ou pour ramener le souverain destructeur des elfes noirs à la vie…

Bien que l’insubordination de Seiya l’agaçât toujours autant, il ne pouvait songer à la catastrophe qui serait arrivé si le jeune pégase avait attendu de recevoir son autorisation avant de sauver le daguet.

« J’aurais préféré que nous nous rencontrions à une meilleure occasion, jeune daguet. Je suis Saga, le chef des gardes qui vous ont sauvé. »

« Merci d’être venu. » dit Shun d’une voix calme en baissant la tête. « Je suis Shun du village d’Andromède. Comment avez-vous su ce qu’il se passait ? »

« Contrairement à la plupart des communautés forestières, nous sommes des guerriers. Nous recevons un rapport hebdomadaire de chaque village de Centaures. Dès qu’un problème nous est rapporté, nous intervenons quel que soit l’éloignement de la communauté dans le besoin. »

Le souffle court, Shun se courba. Il n’avait pas besoin de plus de détail pour comprendre mais faisant fi de son trouble, Saga continua : « Aucun rapport ne nous est parvenu de ton village, ni d’aucun des villages aux alentours. Tu es le seul survivant. »

Shun ferma les yeux, prit au piège dans ses souvenirs de l’attaque. Il se souvenait des elfes inspectant chaque villageois avant de les tuer.

« Ils cherchaient quelque chose. » Songea-t-il avec effroi. « Ils me cherchaient ! Ils sont tous morts à cause de moi ?! »

« Les cerfs-centaures sont rares », répondit sérieusement Saga. « Ton village aurait dû nous avertir de ta présence pour que nous puissions mettre en place une sécurité suffisante. C’est un miracle qu’ils aient pu te cacher jusqu’à maintenant. Au moins ici, nous pouvons te protéger. »

Shun le regarda et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il devint de plus en plus pâle. Ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Une seule pensée restait dans sa tête : il aurait dû mourir le jour de sa naissance à la place de sa mère. Désespéré, il enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine et enroula ses bras autour de lui. 

« Pauvre enfant… », déplora Shion devant tant de tristesse. Lentement pour de pas effrayer le plus jeune, il s’approcha de Shun et le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer et le réconforter.

« Ce n’est aucunement de votre faute. Ce sont les elfes noirs et leur culte d’Hadès qui sont les responsables. » continua à murmurer quand Shun fondit en larme tout en s’agrippant à lui.

Saga les regarda, contrit, avant de se partir. Il n’avait jamais réussi à gérer les effusions de larmes et avait tendance à les détester. Il sortit de la cabane sans un regard en arrière : il avait encore des troupes à rapatrier.


	2. Chapter 2

« Calme. Je ne vais pas te prendre ton repas. » dit gentiment Shion en regardant le daguet.

Shun rougit de honte face à la rapidité avec laquelle il avait commencé à manger. Ce n'était qu'une soupe mais il n'avait pas mangé depuis que les elfes l'avaient préparé pour le sacrifice. C'était deux jours auparavant. Avec une avidité à peine contenue, il termina son bol ainsi que le petit sandwich qui l'accompagnait.

Après sa crise de larmes, il n'avait pas une seule fois pensé à la nourriture, cela n'avait même pas traversé ses pensées.

« Merci Monsieur » finit-il par dire avec gratitude.

Shion hocha la tête, compréhensif.

« Accepterais-tu de sortir ? »

« Peut-être un peu » se força à répondre Shun.

Il était si fatigué. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de pouvoir se cacher dans un coin pour pleurer tranquillement.

Shion le débarrassa de son plateau repas puis lui fit signe vers la porte. Se levant, Shun s'y dirigea. Il dépassa la chambre qu'il occupait, puis la pièce principale de l'infirmerie avant de pouvoir enfin mettre ses sabots à l'extérieur.

Shun regarda avec nostalgie les huttes avoisinantes. Certaines étaient en bois comme la petite cabane de sa mère et d'autres étaient en pierre. Leurs toits étaient couverts de terre, de cailloux et de pailles. Quelques plantes avaient d'ailleurs revendiqué les zones terreuses exposées au soleil pour se développer.

Voyant des enfants courir dans tous les sens, Shun ne put s'empêcher de songer que ces plantes avaient un instinct de protection très développé.

Beaucoup de regard se tournèrent vers lui et Shun blanchit d'un coup. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il se retrouverait face à face à autant de personne.

Shion posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, comprenant parfaitement qu'après sa capture par les elfes et l'isolement qui en avait découlé, le jeune daguet puisse se sentir submergé.

Il sourit alors qu'un jeune bélier-centaure vint le saluer. C'était Kiki, le fils de son apprenti, qui portait un panier rempli de légume. Il devait certainement s'être enfui de ses tâches quotidienne pour tenter d'apercevoir Shun. Kiki adorait rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, au grand damne de son père, Mü, qui ne cessait de le traquer pour l'obliger à finir ses tâches.

« Kiki ! »

Le jeune bélier se mit à galoper en riant alors qu'il se faisait courser par son paternel.

Shion sourit largement alors qu'il les voyait agir avec tant d'enfantillage. Derrière eux, marchait tranquillement un hybride tigre. Malgré son air sérieux, ce dernier les salua, adressant un clin d'oeil à Shion, puis continua son chemin pour suivre les deux béliers-centaures. Shion secoua la tête. Shaka, le tigre-centaure, s'amusait à sa manière à suivre dignement son époux ainsi que leur enfant curieux.

Il y eut soudainement des clameurs à l'entrée du village. Tournant la tête, Shun aperçut plusieurs formes volantes qui atterrirent au milieu des villageois. Il se redressa un peu plus pour tenter de mieux voir.

Le pégase à la tête du groupe le regarda et Shun se sentit rougir en baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Il n'avait jamais réagi ainsi avant.

Shion fit signe au pégase et se dernier vint les rejoindre.

« Votre patrouille s'est bien déroulée, Seiya ? » demanda le chef du Sanctuaire.

« Oui. Il n'y a aucun signe d'alerte. » répondit Seiya en inclinant sa tête devant son supérieur. « Je suis content de vous voir en bonne santé » continua-t-il en regardant Shun.

« Seiya est allé jusqu'à ignorer les ordres de Saga pour te sauver » précisa Shion. « Heureusement que nous avons une force aérienne suffisamment entraînée pour pouvoir se débrouiller seule dans un camp ennemi. »

Seiya eut un petit rire gêné face à la légère remontrance. Saga l'avait déjà puni en lui ajoutant des tours de patrouille supplémentaire pour les deux prochaines lunes.

« J'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Hors de question que j'abandonne un innocent aux ténèbres. »

Il fit un clin d'oeil à Shun qui vacilla en reculant d'un pas.

« Mer... Mer... Mer-ci de m'avoir sauvé » bégaya Shun en baissa de nouveau sa tête.

Mortifié de ne pas réussir à remercier normalement celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, Shun retourna à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie.

« Maître Shion, que va-t-il advenir de lui ? »

« Shun restera avec nous et plus particulièrement à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce qu'il surmonte le malheur qui lui est arrivé ».

Le pégase fronça les sourcils.

« Il est dommage qu'il ai fallu un désastre pour que nous trouvions une bénédiction. »

« Les étoiles ne peuvent pas tout prédire. Soyons heureux que les serviteurs d'Hadès n'aient pu détruire cette bénédiction. »

« Ces maudit elfes noirs », siffla Seiya.

Dans son dos, ses ailes se raidirent de contrariété. Rien que de penser à eux et il avait de nouveau envie de tout casser ou à défaut, de déchainer ses coups de poings.

**.**

**OoooO**

**.**

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment. Shun était somnolent mais n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il détestait la peur qui continuait à l'envelopper. Le moindre bruit, même une simple cassure de brindille, le mettait en alerte. Il s'était même caché, à deux reprises, en entendant le son de sabots avant de constater qu'il s'agissait des allées et venues de Shion dans une autre pièce de l'infirmerie.

Il essaya de se dire qu'il n'avait pas peur, mais les battements trop rapides de son cœur ne le trompèrent pas. Il était totalement tétanisé. Son estomac se tordit alors qu'il avait l'impression que les ombres sur les murs se rapprochaient de lui.

Se redressant, il posa ses sabots avant au sol puis replia soigneusement ses pattes arrière pour se lever. Il savait que s'il restait couché, il succombera encore à des cauchemars.

Il avait besoin d'air.

Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention de quiconque se trouvait dans l'infirmerie, il ouvrit la fenêtre et se faufila à l'extérieur. Il y avait encore du monde dans le village alors il entreprit de se diriger vers le sous-bois. Le Sanctuaire se trouvait au coeur de la forêt donc il n'eut pas à marcher longtemps pour se retrouver loin de l'agitation.

L'air frais lui fit du bien. Il marcha en suivant les rayons de lune ayant trop peur de se retrouver entièrement dans l'obscurité. Un jardin nocturne attira son attention. Les fleurs sauvages lui offrirent un mélange de parfum aussi agréable que puissant.

Un bruissement soudain dans les buissons le fit tressaillir. Il aperçut trois silhouettes portant des lances. Ce devait certainement être des patrouilleurs. Il se cacha et attendit qu'ils le dépassent. Son cœur palpita et il ne se détendit que lorsque le son de pas s'éloigna.

« Je savais bien que j'avais vu quelqu'un. »

La voix qui retentit le fit sursauter. Derrière lui, il vit sortir du feuillage de pégase qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt.

Ce dernier le dévisageait maladroitement, sa lance en l'air comme s'il avait été près à l'attaquer s'il avait été une menace.

Seiya fronça les sourcils. Il avait laissé les deux autres gardes prendre de l'avance, le temps de vérifier son intuition. Du moins, ça c'était la raison officielle qu'il leur avait donné. Officieusement, il n'avait pas voulu avoir de public s'il s'était trompé et qu'il n'y avait eu personne dans les parages. Son ami Hyoga ne l'aurait jamais laissé s'en sortir sans moquerie.

Fier de ne pas s'être trompé, il regarda celui qu'il avait trouvé. Le daguet avait ses cheveux ressemblant à une crinière emmêlée par endroit et raides sur quelques mèches. Il sourit en voyant qu'ils étaient pleins de feuilles. Dans le noir, le daguet devait s'être pris la tête dans les bas feuillages.

« On dirait que tu as voulu devenir une plante », se moqua-t-il légèrement en ôtant une brindille des cheveux de Shun.

« Ce n'est pas drôle », se plaignit doucement ce dernier pour ne pas alerter les autres.

« Que fais-tu là ? » se reprit Seiya avant de regarder les environs avec inquiétude. « Pourquoi es-tu seul ? Nous sortons d'une guerre et la forêt peut devenir dangereuse à n'importe quel moment ! »

« D-Désolé ! » s'excusa Shun en se relevant rapidement.

Le voyant tanguer sous la brusquerie de son mouvement et se rappelant que le daguet n'était pas un soldat, Seiya se morigéna de l'avoir ainsi fait paniquer.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » chercha-t-il à savoir en rejoignant le cerf afin de le soutenir.

Un haussement d'épaule lui fut adressé mais le teint blafard et les larges cernes de ce dernier répondirent véritablement à sa question.

Voyant l'attention qu'il recevait, Shun se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête de honte.

« Je vais bien. » murmura-t-il. « Je suis désolé de perturber votre tour de garde. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je vais te raccompagner. Une bénédiction ne devrait pas rester seule. »

« Je ne suis pas une bénédiction ! »

Seiya recula, surpris par le cri. La panique le prit lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Shun s'était mis à pleurer.

« Je ne veux pas t'offenser », se dépêcha-t-il de dire.

« Je… c'est juste… Je ne veux pas être appelé ainsi lorsque tant de personne sont mortes. »

Seiya s'arrêta de s'agiter alors qu'il regardait Shun avec une étrange lueur de compréhension dans les yeux.

Le daguet avait l'air malade rien que d'en parler.

« Je suis désolé. Je m'appelle Seiya et toi ? » dit le pégase avec un doux sourire.

Shun le regarda avec confusion. Vu la manière dont les autres le regardaient avec ébahissement en voyant ses bois, il était certain que tout le monde devait connaître son nom, surtout celui qui l'avait sauvé.

« Je m'appelle Shun » répondit-il. « Mais ça, tu le sais déjà. »

Pour toute réponse, Seiya se frotta la nuque d'un air gêné.

L'énervement de Shun se calma quand il comprit que le pégase agissait ainsi pour le faire penser à autre chose. Un petit sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Seiya faisait un effort pour ne pas le contrarier.

« Je vais te ramener » répéta Seiya en regardant autour de lui nerveusement et en écoutant les sons des autres animaux se déplaçant autour d'eux.

Hochant la tête, Shun le suivit. Le fier pégase brillait au clair de lune, autant par ses plumes argentés que par la sueur qui luisait sur ses muscles puissants.

Shun le suivi du regard, impressionné alors que Seiya traversait avec aisance les racines et les branches, évitant avec facilité les obstacles et dégageant une aura de confiance en soi. Il n'était pas étonnant que malgré son jeune âge, il était le leader de son unité.

Si seulement lui-aussi pouvait avoir ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de cette confiance.

Ignorant le regard désapprobateur de Shion lorsqu'il revint, Shun salua une dernière fois Seiya avant de partir se coucher.

**.**

**OoooO**

**.**

Saga frotta son visage sous la colère et la frustration.

« Redis-moi pourquoi tu as quitté ton poste de surveillance ? »

« Shun était seul dans les bois. Il n'était pas loin du village mais j'ai préféré le raccompagner. » récita Seiya, au garde à vous.

Il ne tenait pas à irriter de nouveau son chef. A ce rythme, il allait encore se retrouver avec une rallonge de patrouille. Le sourire que lui avait adressé Shun, allégea un peu sa crainte. Tant que le daguet était en sécurité, il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Serrant les poings, Saga fit signe de partir à son subordonné. Il pouvait toujours le punir après. Pour le moment, il avait une situation plus préoccupante à gérer. Shion lui avait même envoyé une missive pour demander que des gardes restent dans les environs de l'infirmerie.

Ils sortaient tout juste d'un combat et ne permettrait pas à un habitant du Sanctuaire, bénédiction ou non, de risquer sa vie de cette manière. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent avec certitude que Shun n'allait pas se mettre en danger, il devra assurer à ce dernier une protection complète.

Une fois que Seiya eut fermé la porte derrière lui, Saga se tourna vers l'autre pégase qu'il avait précédemment convoqué.

« Tu te doutes de la raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de venir. »

« Je dois assurer la protection de notre nouvelle bénédiction ? » Demanda le pégase en croisant les bras.

« Je veux que tu sois en charge des détails de sa protection et de sa supervision. Rien ne doit lui arriver. »

Le pégase hocha la tête et inspira profondément. Ses ailes avec des pointes dorées s'agitèrent dans son dos. Il ne laissera rien arriver à ce nouveau venu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais toujours pas où je vais avec cette histoire (à part que ça doit rester court). J'aime vraiment pas écrire en aveugle mais j'espère que ça vous plaît.


	3. Chapter 3

Shun soupira. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Les centaures vivaient en groupe et les regards de pitié qu'il recevait encore de certain lui confirmaient qu'aucun membre de son village n'avait survécu. Il n'avait plus de famille, ni d'ami. Il était seul et la solitude ne convenait point à son espèce. Son instinct le poussait à rejoindre le troupeau qui l'avait sauvé et accueilli mais sa raison lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas comme eux. Il n'était pas un guerrier.

Son père lui avait raconté des histoires sur le Sanctuaire, où la magie était protégée et où vivaient plusieurs centaines des membres de leur espèce. La majorité était des guerriers. Il y avait même une fée prêtresse, s'il se souvenait bien, du nom de Saori. Shun ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouver dans cet endroit si connu. En même temps, il n'avait jamais imaginé tout ce qu'il avait vécu au cours des derniers jours.

Avant, tout ce qu'il avait voulu était d'être enfin accepté dans son troupeau comme un membre à part entière et peut-être même avoir un compagnon. Maintenant, il ne savait même pas si sa vie méritait d'être vécue.

Il y eut des cris d'excitation de la part des enfants. Comme d'habitude à cette heure-là, le retour de la patrouille volante attira l'attention. Tous étaient des pégases mais leurs ailes révélaient la diversité de leurs lignées.

Hyoga avait des ailes aussi blanches et duveteuses que celles d'un cygne ; celles de Shiryu étaient pourvues d'écailles qui avaient presque un aspect métallique tant elles luisaient d'un éclat vert argenté ; les ailes d'Ikki étaient constituées de grandes plumes mi-dorées, mi-rougeâtres qui flamboyaient sous les rayons du soleil et les ailes de Seiya, bien qu'ayant une apparence assez traditionnelle pour un pégase de sang-pur attiraient l'attention par leurs tailles imposantes.

En effet, même repliées contre son dos, les larges plumes argentées de Seiya touchaient pratiquement le sol alors que les ailes des autres ne dépassaient pas leurs flancs équins. Il était sûr qu'il se sentirait totalement protégé et en sécurité caché dans l'immense cocon que formerait ces ailes en se repliant autour de lui.

Rougissant en se rendant compte de la dérive de ses pensées, Shun détourna le regard. Tout comme il ne laisserait personne toucher ses bois sans une confiance mutuelle, il était certain d'être enveloppé entre les ailes d'un pégase devait être un acte intime. Rien que d'y penser son rougissement s'approfondit.

Quand des centaures femelles vinrent rejoindre l'attroupement, il détourna le regard en soupirant.

Comme s'il avait une chance…

Doucement Shun retourna son attention sur le soin de sa fourrure soyeuse. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soit déçu car trouver un compagnon n'était pas sa priorité.

Et puis, qui le voudrait ? Il n'était qu'une source d'ennui ou de danger pour les autres.

Depuis petit, vivant caché comme un vilain secret, Shun avait longuement rêvé au jour où il serait libre de fonder sa propre famille. Touchant ses bois et les cristaux qui s'y trouvaient, il sentit son découragement se renforcer.

Avec son héritage, il ne devrait même pas développer un tel désir. Avoir un troupeau, un compagnon merveilleux, fort, une maison et des amis. Tout cela restait un rêve lointain, de plus en plus irréalisable.

Il ne méritait pas le bonheur…

Fébrile, Shun ferma la fenêtre pour se cacher de la vue des autres. Il quittait de moins en moins sa chambre à l'infirmerie.

A quoi bon…

Pourquoi découvrir l'extérieur s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver de raison de vivre ?

Durant chaque nuit des cauchemars le tourment ait trop pour qu'il puisse se reposer correctement. Il était tellement épuisé.

Son corps était depuis longtemps engourdis, il vivait tel un automate qui attendait de voir ses cordes être coupées.

Son esprit revint sur l'attaque. Tant de vies déchues, tant de morts inutiles. Est-ce qu'ils lui en voudraient de les rejoindre ? C'était égoïste mais pour quoi devrait-il vivre dorénavant ?

Ils n'avaient qu'un maigre rêve de trouver le bonheur. Est-ce que ça le retiendrait assez pour lui redonner l'envie de vivre ?

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui mais Shun garda la tête baissée.

"Bonjour, petite Bénédiction."

Shun sentit ses poils s'irriter. Combien de fois devra-t-il dire qu'il ne voulait pas être appeler ainsi.

"La moindre des choses est de répondre, petite Bénédiction." le gronda celui qui lui restait près de la porte.

La respiration de Shun devint irrégulière.

Repoussant l'envie de crier, il dévisagea le nouveau venu. Il l'avait reconnu tout de suite grâce à sa voix mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ikki lui adresse un sourire narquois.

Le lendemain de sa fuite, Ikki s'était présenté devant lui en lui disant qu'il serait son nouveau garde du corps. Heureusement, le pégase le laissait trainasser dans sa chambre et se contentait de patrouiller dans l'infirmerie et à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Quand il quittait son poste pour patrouiller avec les autres pégases ou pour se reposer, la surveillance revenait au mentor de la garde volante : Aioros, un étrange pégase aux ailes et poils d'un doré pur.

Voyant qu'Ikki ne le lâchait pas du regard, Shun sentit sa colère recommencée à le consumer

"J'ai un nom", grogna-t-il.

"Oh, tu parles ? Maintenant que nous avons fait une percée à travers ta mauvaise humeur, peut-être accepteras-tu de sortir aujourd'hui ?"

"Je suis fatigué. Laisse-moi dormir."

" Tu pourras dormir après avoir pris un peu de soleil. Une Bénédiction à besoin d'être en contact avec la nature."

Shun resserra ses bras autour de lui.

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi mais ça n'arrivera pas."

"Personne n'a dit que le rôle de Bénédiction serait facile mais là c'est votre santé qui est en jeu. Vous allez dépérir."

Shun éclata d'un rire sans joie et secoua brusquement la tête.

"Je n'avais pas remarqué", ajouta ironiquement le daguet.

Une lueur d'inquiétude brillant dans les yeux d'Ikki.

"Est-ce à cause des cauchemars ?"

Shun gémit. Comment pouvait-il expliquer qu'avec son traumatisme, les cauchemars étaient simplement la routine ?

Ils ne les avaient pas vu mais son imagination le tourmentait en lui présentant la vue des cadavres jonchant le sol chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

A ce stade, Shun était certain qu'il n'avait pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil son enlèvement.

Comme il ne répondit pas Ikki se rapprocha pour regarder son visage.

"D'après les poches sous tes yeux tu ne dors toujours pas bien" soupira le pégase.

"Au moins je ne sors plus quand le sommeil me fuit", répliqua Shun en roulant des yeux.

"C'est déjà ça", gloussa Ikki. "Saga ne me pardonnera jamais si je perds la Bénédiction rebelle".

"Je ne suis pas une Bénédiction ! Je suis un monstre !"

Shun se laissa tomber à terre en éclatant enn sanglots. Il frappa à plusieurs reprises le sol jusqu'à ce qu'Ikki attrape ses mains pour l'arrêter.

"Tu n'es pas un monstre", lui murmura à son oreille le pégase, "Tu es spécial dans le sens où tu as un don mais tout le monde est important. Tu as la chance d'être toujours en vie alors ne la gâche pas."

"Mais des gens sont morts ! Ce n'est pas un don, c'est une malédiction !" objecta Shun.

"Des gens meurent tous les jours mais tu as le pouvoir d'aider le Sanctuaire à prospérer pour que nous puissions éviter d'autres tragédies. Tu n'es pas un monstre, je te le promets."

Ikki lâcha prise les mains de Shun pour saisir le visage de ce dernier et l'obliger à le regarder.

"Écoute-moi, tu as un pouvoir puissant en toi qui t'effraie. Plutôt que de le rejeter, cherche à apprendre à le contrôler pour pouvoir aider ceux qui en ont besoin.

" Je ne veux pas le contrôler. Je veux que ça disparaisse ! Pourquoi je ne suis pas normal ?! "

"Tu. Es. Normal." lui dit Ikki en accentuant chaque mot. "Est-ce que tu penses que je suis bizarre parce que j'ai des ailes ?"

"Non. Ce n'est pas pareil", murmura Shun.

"J'ai bien peur que si. Chaque être a sa particularité par rapport aux autres. C'est notre force. En nous alliant nous sommes plus fort car nous attennuons les faiblesses des autres. Si tu n'apprends pas à contrôler ton don, cela te détruira de remord. Ne veux-tu pas voir comment tu peux aider notre communauté ? Ne veux-tu pas découvrir les bonnes choses que pourra te réserver le destin ?

Shun secoua la tête furieusement :

"Ça n'a aucun rapport ! Je suis juste censé pouvoir aider les plantes à pousser. Ce pouvoir ne sert à rien !"

Ikki dénia de la tête et lui tapota l'épaule de manière rassurante.

"La nuit où nous t'avons sauvé, même inconscient tu étais extrêmement difficile à atteindre. Il y avait des racines partout qui surgissaient du sol et qui t'ont protégé du" sacrifice" que voulaient faire les elfes en les tenant à l'écart. Tu as presque attaqué Seiya quand il a cisaillé une racine pour t'atteindre. Personnellement, c'était hilarant de le voir mis en déroute par de simples branches. Maître Aioros est arrivé juste à temps pour faire éclater un gaz calmant près de toi", expliqua Ikki.

Shun renifla, les yeux écarquillés.

"Ce que tu as traversé était traumatisant", continua le pégase, "Mais il y a une victime de la folie des elfes que tu oublis trop facilement."

"Qui ? " demanda Shun avec appréhension.

Il n'était pas sûr que rajouter un autre cadavre à ses cauchemars l'aiderait mais sa curiosité fut trop forte.

Ikki prit une longue pause, cherchant à s'assurer que Shun était pleinement concentré vers lui.

"Toi. Tu es aussi l'une de ces victimes. Tu as souffert et tu as réussi à survivre. Tu as déjà un esprit combatif qui t'a poussé à survivre, ne le laisse pas disparaître car ce serait approuver les actions des elfes. Continue d'être le guerrier qui nous a surpris quand on voulait te sauver. "

Shun réfléchit aux mots, les laissant bouger dans sa tête avant qu'il ne réalise complètement leurs sens. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, Shun eut un petit sourire malgré ses larmes qui continuaient à couler.

" On ne m'a jamais dit que j'étais un guerrier."


	4. Chapter 4

De façon assez étrange, la seule personne avec qui Shun se sentait vraiment étrange était Seiya. On lui avait dit que Seiya était celui qui avait pris la décision de sauvé, avant même d'en recevoir l'ordre de son chef. Shun savait que le pégase n'avait pas été le seul à mettre sa vie en danger. Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga, Seiya et Aioros étaient tous entré dans le repaire des elfes noirs, sans sauvegarde, juste pour le sauver. Il n'a juste pas compris pourquoi il ne pouvait détourner son attention de Seiya.

Cela faisait pratiquement un mois et demi qu'il vivait au Sanctuaire et il avait progressivement rencontré tous les pégases de l'équipe de sauvetage. Il passait d'ailleurs la majorité de son temps avec Ikki qui prenait très à coeur de le faire régulièrement sortir. Shun avait été fortement ému lorsque ce dernier lui avait dit avec embarras que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé de l'avoir comme petit-frère.

Rencontrer de plus en plus de personne n'avait pas vraiment aidé les angoisses de Shun. Surtout que tout le monde lui demandait s'il pouvait leur faire une démonstration de ses pouvoir. Il ne savait pas si c'était un mécanisme d'adaptation après son traumatisme, mais plus il essayait de se souvenir de son sauvetage et moins il y arrivait.

Il avait finalement demandé aux pégases le détail de ce qui s'était passé là-bas.

C'était étonnant de recevoir autant d'éloges, surtout que Seiya ne lui cachait pas qu'il s'était retrouvé coincé au milieu des racines vengeresses. Cela aurait effrayé n'importe qui mais le pégase en parlait avec admiration. Il lui avait même dit que s'il décidait à s'entraîner, un jour Shun pourrait certainement réussir créer un bouclier de végétaux impénétrables autour de ceux qu'il voudra protéger.

Shun avait ruminé ces mots pendant deux jours avant de se décider. Le jour d'après, Shun avait accepté d'aller voir le thérapeute du Sanctuaire pour parler de son traumatisme et du rejet de son pouvoir.

Shaka, le tigre-centaure qu'il avait aperçu à son arrivé, lui était d'une grande aide. Malgré sa décision, il avait été assez réticent à parler lors de sa première fois, mais maintenant il s'ouvrait volontiers à la discussion et leurs rendez-vous étaient devenus réguliers. Shaka était un thérapeute assez facile à côtoyer. A sa grande surprise, ce dernier n'avait pas voulu parler la première fois et l'avait plutôt invité à le suivre durant une séance de méditation. Cela avait été surprenant comme méthode et radicalement apaisant.

Plus ils se voyaient pour méditer et plus Shun se réchauffait, acceptant de parler avec Shaka dès la fin de leur séance.

Shun lui avait dit sa peur de perdre le contrôle en causant du tort aux autres. Shaka lui avait parlé de son mari, Mü, et de l'enfant qu'ils avaient adopté. Kiki était un orphelin qui avait été sauvé d'un raid d'elfes noirs qui avait eu lieu quatre ans plus tôt. Shun adorait voir l'enfant turbulent courir en toute insouciance. C'était si rafraîchissant à voir.

Shun suivait aussi des cours avec Albior, le maître-jardinier. Ce dernier lui apprenait à reconnaître les plantes et à savoir comment en prendre soin. Le centaure était d'une patience que Shun lui admirait. Il prenait à coeur d'enseigner la botanique à des jeunes qui préféraient souvent s'échapper pour s'entraîner à leurs cours de combat.

Reda et Spica, en étaient le parfait exemple. Les deux centaures-loup se battaient régulièrement pour attirer l'attention des gardes et tenter de rentrer dans un bataillon.

C'était étrange mais Shun trouvait que sa vie était plus riche maintenant. Il se sentait bien. Il avait des personnes qui l'attendaient, s'inquiétaient et le soutenaient. Il avait un frère, pensa-t-il avec émotion. Il n'était plus seul. Cependant, ce bien-être le faisait aussi culpabiliser. Il ne voulait pas y penser mais... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux circonstances qui l'avaient conduites ici.

Quand il en avait parlé à Shaka, le thérapeute lui avait demandé s'il avait trouvé un moyen de détourner ses sombres pensées. Rouge d'embarras, il avait murmuré le nom de Seiya.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Seiya était si heureux et optimiste que penser à lui l'aidait à retrouver le moral.

"En as-tu parlé à Seiya ?" lui avait demandé Shaka.

"Non", avait-il répondu.

Shaka avait fredonné à sa réponse, l'embarrassant encore plus.

**.**

**OoooO**

**.**

"Par les étoiles ! Que c'est beau !", s'exclama Shunrei.

La centaurette se promenait au bras de Shiryu et était à bout de souffle alors qu'ils contournaient les jardins d'Albior.

Derrière eux, Seiya et Hyoga ne pouvaient que s'ébahir devant le nouveau paysage. L'herbe n'avait jamais été aussi luxuriante, les fleurs étaient toutes florissantes alors que c'était l'automne et les arbres portaient de nombreux fruits. Cet affichage de couleurs était vraiment incroyable.

Alors qu'ils quittaient les environs du jardin et qu'ils s'approchaient de la rivière, ils aperçurent Shun et Albior.

Le daguet était allongé au bord de l'eau, écoutant patiemment son professeur. L'une des pattes arrière de Shun trempait paresseusement dans le courant et une fleur de lotus s'épanouissait en accéléré, chauffée par le soleil et la magie du daguet. Seiya était certain que Shun ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Il le regarda faire avec un regard amusé. Shun avait même des fleurs perdues dans sa crinière.

"Je pense qu'il atteint largement nos normes de beauté", entendit-il à sa gauche.

Seiya regarda Hyoga avec confusion.

"Ose me dire que tu ne le trouve pas beau", clarifia le blond, amusé. "Et c'est sans compter sa candeur naturelle. Il est comme une fleur fragile. À force de vivre au milieu de guerriers et d'Amazones, j'avais oublié l'attractivité d'un être doux et vulnérable."

Seiya commença à pâlir. Il ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus : les propos de Hyoga ou l'intérêt soudain de son ami pour Shun.

Ces yeux verts doivent être magnifiques dans le feu de l'action", continua Hyoga.

Il leva les yeux vers Seiya, le voyant la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc. Puis le visage du brun se fronça et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Seiya l'envoya valser dans la rivière. Hyoga tomba la tête la première dans l'eau glacée.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans le dernier chapitre :  
> _________  
> Shun commence à récupérer de son traumatisme en suivant une thérapie et en pleinement dans un apprentissage sur les fleurs.  
> De son côté, Seiya admiratif face au daguet, ressent des pointes de jalousie lorsque Hyoga exprime son propre intérêt pour Shun.

Shun prenait enfin du plaisir à manipuler ses pouvoirs. Oh, il n'arrivait pas à faire autre chose qu'à faire fleurir quelques plantes mais c'était étrangement apaisant. Il avait encore de tristes pensées sur son passé, mais il arrivait de plus en plus à se concentrer sur le bonheur simple qu'il pouvait avoir en creusant des tranchées dans le jardin pour accueillir les nouvelles pousses que bichonnait Aphrodite, un centaure obnubilé par les roses.

Actuellement il était assis dans le jardin potager, creusant de petit trou et délimitant les parterres pour chacune des plantations.

"Bonjour Shun."

Levant la tête, il sourit joyeusement en voyant Seiya venir vers lui. C'était ridicule, ils passaient régulièrement du temps ensemble et à chaque fois Shun ressentait toujours de petits frissons d'anticipation.

"J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si je t'aide ?", s'enquit le pégase.

Il se figea en voyant le large sourire que Shun lui adressa ainsi que ses yeux pétillants.

Se raclant la gorge, il fit semblant de s'intéresser aux plantes qu'ils devaient repiquer. Il s'approcha des outils de jardinage et se mit à creuser. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un profond gémissement d'appréciation lorsque Shun se pencha vers lui pour planter un plant de tomate dans le trou qui venait d'être creusé.

"Est-ce que ça va ?", lui demanda le daguet avec inquiétude.

"Bien sûr", dit rapidement Seiya. "Je me mets juste en condition. Après tout, je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi avec les plantes."

Il essaya d'agir avec nonchalance mais le ton de sa voix resta plus profond qu'à l'ordinaire.

Shun baissa la tête mais cela ne cacha que son rougissement face au compliment.

"Merci," murmura-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en réfrénant un énième frisson.

**.**

**OoooO**

**.**

"Alors ? Quand vas-tu enfin demander à Shun de sortir avec toi ?" Demanda Hyoga avec curiosité.

Seiya eut un sursaut et écarquilla les yeux. Il leva les mains et les agita pour dénier une telle chose, mais ses joues rougissantes le trahir.

"Pourquoi demanderais-je lui demander d... de... de sortir avec moi ?" Tenta-t-il alors de se justifier lorsque Hyoga le regarda avec un brin de pitié.

"Seiya, essais d'être plus convaincant. Pratiquement tout le monde ici, t'a vus passer tout ton temps libre avec Shun. Tu l'aimes. Même Shiryu, qui est à moitié aveugle l'a constaté."

N'y croyant pas, Seiya se tourna vers Shiryu qui marchait silencieusement à leurs côtés. Ce dernier lui sourit, montrant son amusement et hocha de la tête. Seiya gémit et se cacha en croisant ses bras devant son visage.

Il n'avait jamais su mentir et sa franchise était l'une de ses plus grandes qualités. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait rien dit à ses amis. L'omission ne pouvait être considérée comme un mensonge… N'est-ce pas ?

"Oui, je l'aime bien", avoua-t-il sous les regards triomphants de ses deux amis.

"Alors pourquoi ne pas lui avoir demandé de sortir avec toi ?" redemanda Hyoga.

"Il n'est pas prêt…"

Hyoga cligna lentement des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse.

"Pas prêt pour quoi ?"

"Pour penser à une relation. Il est complètement concentré dans ses exercices de magie ou dans ses cours de jardinage. Il prend très à coeur l'idée que l'on ait assez à des légumes ou des fruits plus facilement. Je vais le gêner et-"

"Tu te cherches juste des excuses", le coupa Shiryu.

"Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de poser la question ? Laisse Shun faire son choix et répondre plutôt que de te cacher comme un lâche," ajouta Hyoga en roulant des yeux.

Seiya le fixa, abasourdi. Il était le chef de leur groupe quand même. Comment osait-il le traiter de lâche ?

"Je n'en suis pas un et tu le sais !"

"Si tu continuais à te comporter ainsi alors tu es semblable à un couard. Montre-moi que j'ai tord et agit avec confiance comme tu le fais habituellement", l'invectiva fermement Hyoga en croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Si vous ne faites pas le premier pas, d'autres centaures en profiteront et vous aurez tout gâché avant même de savoir si tes sentiments sont partagés. "

Seiya hocha vivement la tête. Il ne voulait nullement imaginer Shun avec quelqu'un d'autre.

**.**

**OoooO**

**.**

Néanmoins, avouer ses sentiments étaient bien plus difficile à faire.

Depuis trente minutes, Seiya était accroupi en haut d'une colline à côté de Shun. Ils s'étaient levés tôt pour assister au lever du soleil.

Aucun d'eux parlait, profitant simplement du silence. Quand le soleil commença son ascension, se sentit de plus en plus fébrile. Il devait profiter du moment mais ses lèvres restèrent scellées d'angoisse. Et s'il gâchait tout ? Et si Shun ne voulait plus le voir après ?

De douce couleurs rougeâtres commencèrent à éclaircir le ciel, illuminant la cime des arbres. Son regard se détourna de l'aube pour se centrer sur un plus beau spectacle : Shun. Le daguet semblait captivé par le lever du jour avec un sourire émerveillé accroché à ses lèvres.

Seiya soupira. La forêt était paisible, l'aube magnifique et Shun fredonnait doucement. Tout se passait bien. Ils étaient à l'aise. Alors pourquoi prendre des risques en disant quelque chose ?

Finalement, l'heure avança. Au loin, Seiya pouvait entendre certains bruits signifiant l'agitation journalière des villageois. Il sursauta en sentant quelque chose fourmiller au niveau de ses ailes.

Il cru halluciner en voyant Shun enlever soigneusement les plumes qui étaient lâches et en redressant les autres avec une grande minutie.

Les joues écarlates, Seiya retenait ses gémissements de plaisir. Ce n'était pas décent. Il devait arrêter Shun et lui dire à quel point nettoyer les ailes d'un pégase était un acte intime. Il le devait…

Une des mains de Shun attrapa distraitement l'une de ses nouvelles plumes et la caressa pour mieux la lisser. Seiya se sentit ramollir d'allégresse sous l'action. Il avait encore du temps avant d'avertir de daguet. Après tout, ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Et puis ce n'était pas sa faute s'il se sentait trop hagard pour pouvoir dire quelque chose…

Qui pouvait lui reprocher ce moment de liaison inattendu ?

Dès qu'il y pensa, le visage froncé d'un pégase aux plumes rougeâtres s'imposa à son esprit et il pâli.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ikki, j'ai besoin de te parler."

Ikki ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête pour regarder Seiya. Il vérifia juste que son couteau était bien affûté avant de le lancer sur l'arbre le plus proche. Seiya déglutit alors que la lame le frôlait sur son passage.

"Je veux te parler de Shun," osa-t-il tout de même dire.

A contrecœur, Ikki le regarda enfin et haussa un sourcil.

"Je…" commença Seiya en se reculant d'un pas. " Tu es devenu la personne la plus proche d'un membre de la famille pour lui et je souhaite avoir ta permission pour… pour le courtiser. "

Ikki soupira bruyamment et s'éloigna pour aller déloger son couteau de la cible. Quand il revint, Seiya frémit et recula de nouveau.

"Pour éviter que tu ne t'attire des ennuis et la colère de Shun, je vais juste te rappeler qu'il est désuet de demander la permission à un membre de la famille pour courtiser quelqu'un. Le plus important c'est d'avoir l'avis de Shun. C'est à lui de faire son choix. On se comprend ?"

Clignant des yeux de surprise, Seiya hocha vivement de la tête.

"Oui, je suis désolé d'avoir posé cette question," s'empressa-t-il de dire.

Ikki sourit amuser.

"Si Shun accepte, tu auras intérêt à le rendre heureux."

"Je le ferais", confirma Seiya.

"Tant mieux." L'expression du visage d'Ikki devint sombre alors qu'il continua : "Ce serait très embêtant pour notre force de frappe si je te tuais."

**.**

**OoooO**

**.**

"Livraison exprès !"

Shun cessa d'éplucher des carottes et des patates pour regarder le petit Kiki apporter triomphalement un lapin mort. Il félicita Kiki mais détourna rapidement le regard. Il était venu aider Mü à préparer le repas collectif pour les gardes mais il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à voir Mü et Kiki éviscérer cette proie.

Oh, Shun avait bien appris à chasser et à préparer la chair de ses proies mais depuis son l'attaque de son village, il détestait la vue du sang.

Se mettant à couper les légumes, Shun soupira. Plus le temps passait et plus il devenait attaché aux habitants du Sanctuaire. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose car il avait l'impression de retrouver une famille ici. Non, ce qui l'embêtait, c'était Seiya… Il devenait attaché au pégase beaucoup trop vite et surtout trop fort. C'était gênant. Plus le temps passait et plus son désir d'avoir l'attention du pégase s'intensifiait. Seiya était un fort combattant. Il pouvait être espiègle, gentil mais toujours si prévenant que Shun se sentait fondre en pâmoison.

Le daguet luttait pour cacher son désir mais il savait très bien qu'il finirait par craquer. Ils n'étaient pas des êtres faits pour être seuls. Ils vivaient en troupeau avec leurs proches pour trouver sécurité et réassurance. Seiya était un protecteur, avec lui Shun se sentait détendu et en sécurité. Si c'était cet effet qu'il avait comme ami, alors Shun ne pouvait qu'imaginer la félicité d'avoir le pégase comme compagnon.

Les joues rougissantes, Shun failli se couper le doigts ainsi perdu dans ses pensées. Saignant légèrement, il posa son couteau et rinça sa blessure en soupira de nouveau bruyamment.

Il y avait un autre sentiment qui l'inquiétait par sa ferveur : la jalousie. Normalement, les plus dominants se battaient ou mettaient en avant leurs prouesses pour attirer l'attention de ceux qu'ils aimaient. Habituellement, Shun ignorait ces spectacles où chacuns faisaient étalages de leurs muscles et leur force. Cela ne l'avait jamais intéressé mais à l'époque il n'y avait personne dont il était tombé amoureux. Maintenant, il se voyait mal jouer les gros bras pour capter l'attention de Seiya alors que ce dernier était un guerrier sur-entraîner...

Shun n'était pas un combattant et ne voulait surtout pas le devenir. Il apprenait encore les bases du jardinage, n'avait pas d'autres atouts professionnels. Il n'avait plus d'héritage puisque tout avait brûlé et il commençait tout juste à avoir des choses qui lui appartenaient ici.

Avec tant de contraintes, il ne lui restait plus que des choses plus domestiques à faire pour montrer qu'il pouvait être un bon partenaire. Comme il n'avait pas de maison pour y inviter le pégase et lui montrer qu'il pouvait gérer une tanière, Shun n'avait pas d'autre choix que de cuisiner pour tous les gardes quand Seiya était de service.

Shun serra les dents alors qu'il sentait sa jalousie revenir. Pendant qu'il faisait autant d'effort, il avait entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles Saori, la prêtresse du village, invitait régulièrement Seiya chez elle pour le dîner. Elle voulait aussi séduire le valeureux pégase. Cette pensée tourmentait quotidiennement Shun. Il avait peur un jour de découvrir que Seiya et Saori étaient en couples. Son seul soulagement était qu'à chaque fois qu'il était invité chez la prêtresse, Seiya s'y rendait avec Hyoga ou parfois Shiryu. La présence des autres pégases écartait tout rapprochement amoureux, une véritable bénédiction selon Shun.

"Bonjour Shun."

Shun sursauta et se tourna pour voir Seiya derrière lui.

"B-Bonjour Seiya", bégaya le daguet.

Il rougit et chercha à s'éclaircir la gorge pour se débarrasser du bégaiement. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Seiya avant qu'il termine le repas. Le pégase n'était-il pas censé faire son tour de garde à cette heure-ci ? Il était pourtant sûr que c'était ce que Seiya lui avait dit… Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir mentit… N'est-ce pas ?

Shun fronça les sourcils, mécontent, alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer que Seiya allait lui dire qu'il avait échangé son tour de garde pour aller manger chez Saori. La prêtresse était infiniment gentille et elle avait un sourire bien trop charmant qui rendait certains gardes stupides. Dans le futur, Shun pensait qu'il pourrait se lier d'amitié avec elle mais pas si elle continuait à marcher sur ses plates-bandes. Saori avançait trop vite. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il devait agir. Il devait arriver à lui faire comprendre. Ce n'était pas si difficile à dire...

"Je veux que vous me courtisiez", finit Shun à haute voix.

Le bruit d'étranglement l'étonna jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Seiya l'avait entendu. Ce dernier le regardait les yeux écarquillés.

Seiya ouvrit la bouche, la ferma et répéta l'action sans réussir à dire un mot. Shun voulait qu'il le courtise. Shun le lui avait dit en personne. Shun le voulait lui. LUI. Seiya était à peu près sûr que son cerveau avait frit.

"Je suis désolé", souffla Shun découragé. "Je comprends ton silence. Je n'aurais pas dû dire une telle chose alors que tu n'éprouves visiblement pas ces sentiments pour moi.'

Le cerveau de Seiya redémarra en urgence.

"Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas ça !"

Shun le regarda visiblement affliger mais avec un brin d'abasourdissement.

"Pas quoi ? Que dois-je croire quand tu ne me réponds pas", gémit Shun les yeux larmoyants.

"Je suis désolé. J'ai juste eu besoin de quelques minutes. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as devancé. J'avais tout prévu, même fait un discours… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je veux que te courtiser ! Tu es tout ce que je n'ai jamais cherché dans un compagnon. Un protecteur aussi incroyable et intelligent que magnifique. Je sais qu'il est assez tôt après tout ce qui t'es arrivé mais j'espérais que tu pourrais également me voir comme un compagnon potentiel. Si j'avais su que toi aussi tu pensais la même chose, j'aurai osé te faire ma demande plus rapidement.

À chaque mot, le visage de Shun devenait de plus en plus rouge.

"Alors… Tu vas me courtiser ?" osa demander Shun pour être sûr qu'il n'imaginait rien.

"Oui ! Oui, je le veux. Je te veux… Du moins, si tu me l'autorise. J'ai fait une demande pour pouvoir quitter les dortoirs de la caserne et j'ai commencé à construire une hutte. J'adorerais la partager avec toi, en faire notre tanière et nous-"

Seiya fut coupé alors que les lèvres de Shun se posèrent sur les siennes. Ce ne fut qu'un contact chaste mais le pégase sourit d'excitation. Il aurait vraiment dû suivre les conseils de ses amis et oser parler de ses sentiments plus tôt. Tout ce stress pour rien... Hyoga n'allait pas finir de se moquer de lui et de sa lenteur d'action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir suivi cette petite histoire.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart de Shun en daguet-centaure : https://www.facebook.com/licydreamlight/photos/pcb.3647073625326400/3647058435327919


End file.
